Shebian
by Blazen Angel
Summary: Summary inside..
1. Prologue

_**Shebian**_

_Hey this is my first story. Hope you enjoy!_

_Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have finally beaten Naraku and the Shikon no Tama destroyed, but with it the end of their quest and their former lives. Choices will be made, old faces brought into the picture, and a whole new mess of problems. What is in store for them now?! Only time will tell._

_Prologue_

_Back in the times of old, a prophesy was made which would change the lives of many._

"_In a time of peace a soul shall be born,_

_And with it a new means for chaos._

_A quest for belonging will turn to a quest for power,_

_And great enemies shall be made._

_Age old friendships torn to ashes,_

_And new alliances formed._

_When the time comes two souls shell become one;_

_Two souls destined to be together,_

_Against all odds._

_Alone they will fail,_

_But together they will triumph….._

_And all peace restored._

_Take head and be warned ,_

_If the one with the power is swayed, all shall be lost._

_Beware the ominous presence that shadows your future._

_Do not lead her astray.." _

Three fates of old related this prophesy before such a time when ears were meant to hear.

A prophesy lost to time but by no means would it not come into play.

Hope it has caught your interest. Still not sure where it will lead but bear with me.

Review please!

a.k.a: Akimi


	2. Defeat of an Enemy

What could be describes as a peaceful morning was disrupted by the distant echoes of a raging battle. The time had come. It was nearing its end. Who the victor would be was yet to be determined.

"Ready to die InuYasha," Naraku smirked with malice. Both sides had taken a fair amount of direct hits yet neither were close to giving up.

"If I do yer comin with me bastard," InuYasha spat back. InuYasha could feel that the end was drawing near, and it was gonna take all his strength to do it. Its was waning though, but his human side wouldn't allow defeat.

Miroku came to stand by his side.

"Let's finish this InuYasha." He nodded and got in fighting stance. Naraku was going down for that he was sure. It was time for Naraku to meet his end.

In a way it was almost saddening that it was finally coming to an end. This quest had held them all together, and now that it was ending who could say that it would remain so? They had all come together for a common purpose, and now that purpose was about to end.

Kagome was holding her arrow steady, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Her thoughts were running along the same lines as InuYasha. All their thoughts were. She pulled her train of thought back to the battle at hand. InuYasha and the others had set Naraku right in her line of fire. Taking her shot she let lose her arrow. At the last second Naraku stopped it. He smirked at her evilly and sent a blast of energy towards her.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!"

He raced towards her to pull her out of the way. Both went tumbling to the ground. As they sat up, their breathing was haggard. InuYashe looked at her for a brief moment before heading off again.

Huffing, she pulled herself form the ground. She had one arrow left. Only one more chance to do it right. However, the arrow she had left was one of Kikiou's.


	3. Kikyou

" SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT!!!" Kagome yelled while InuYasha's face was repeatedly smashed into the ground. Kagome huffed and stomped off towards the forest.

"Ya never learn do ya?" Shippou mumbled. Inuyasha growled into the dirt.

Kagome mumbled about stupid, inconsiderable boys the whole was into the forest. She'd worked hard to make him a nice lunch and all he had the nerve to gripe about not having any noodles. She if she cooked for him ever again.

As she continued on with her mutterings something lingered close behind her. The forest was growing steadily quieter. Kagome stopped and glanced around at her surroundings. Over to her left a twig snapped in the shadows. Kagome whirled around to look into the darkness.

"I mean no harm priestess." Kikyou loomed out of the darkness.

I know this chapter is short sorry. Its actually long but I'm going out of town and didn't get to finish it. Hope you liked the new installment. Will update Monday.

Akimi


	4. Kikyou's Gift part 2

Hey srry I know its been awhile. I got swamped down with tests and parties. Anyway here's the next installment to the story .Hope ya like it.

Previously:

_Kagome whirled around to look into the darkness._

"_I mean no harm priestess." Kikyou loomed out of the darkness._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Kagome looked at her skeptically._

"_Inuyasha isn't here if that's what your after," she spat._

"_My concern right now has nothing to do with him; but in fact you." Kikyou stood in the shadows scrutinizing kagome._

_The girl was her reincarnation. As she gazed at her she could detect many similarities between, however; kagome stood out firmly as her own person and tied to no one. Kikyou had been wrong about many things and Kagome was one of those things._

_This girl had the makings of greatness about her and a sense of importance. She had long ago given up on the task of dragging InuYasha to the depths of hell with her. She knew if she truly admitted it Kikyou no longer held his affections. Kagome had taken her place._

"_If he's not your concern, then what do you want?"_

_Breaking away from her thoughts, she turned back to the girl._

" _I come to give you a gift and lasting advice. Call it a peace offering between us if you will. Kikyou reached back and pulled an arrow from her sack and extended it towards her._

_Kagome openly stared at her. What was she doing? A piece offering? Did she really expect her to forgive and forget everything that had happened between them? Everything Kikyou did to her?_

_Yes. If she really thought about it, it all came down to that answer. Yes. So many times she had found herself comparing herself to Kikyou. Getting angry at InyYasha when he went after her. But in truth she couldn't get mad at either of them. Kikyou and InuYasha has come together and fallen in love, only to be torn apart by a terrible crime committed against them. Their love turned bitter yet they still pined for each other. She couldn't help byt think that she was sort of thrown into their lives. Who was she kidding; she could never replace Kikyou._

" _And that is where you are wrong. InuYasha and I held the past, but now, you are his future. Compare yourself not to me for you are a far greater soul than I could ever hope to be." _

_Kikyou spoke with a truth she was surprised to be capable of._

" _When the time is right, you will find the strength to use this and later embrace your destiny." _

_With those words still lingering in the air, Kikyou tossed her the arrow and fanished._


	5. Defeat of an Enemy part 2

That memory flashed in her minds eye, and she finally understood. She was her own person. Had her own strengths and weaknesses. Kikyou reincarnate; no, she was Kagome!

Kagome zoned in on the battle. If she played her cards right she could take him down. She do this.

Kagome grasped the arrow and strung her bow with an experienced hand. Picking her target, she held steady.

' You can do this; you have what it takes,' chanted Kagome over and over in her mind.

Spiritual power flared up around her. Over-powering everything. It hummed to the beat of battle. Holding steady just a little longer ensured her success.

"INUYASHA!"

The arrow sprung loose from its bow and pivoted towards its target. InuYasha and the others looked up in time to see spiritual energy bolting towards them. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara ducked out of the way. InuYasha hurled out his backlash wave. Both their attacks swirled together molding into an angry storm.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome, and they ran for cover.

Naraku screamed in defeat as the force of the blast blew him apart. It scorched his soul inside and out to ensure he would never return. An incredible terror was finally gone.

Emerging from cover, their gazes swept the area confirming their victory.

Cheers erupted from their throats. It was finally over.

Miroku watched as the black hole in his hand disappeared forever. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders allowing him to finally breath with ease.

The surrounding area was in utter shambles. Years would it take for it to rejoin with the corresponding forestry. Yet it was a small price to pay in defeat of an enemy.

Kagome scanned the ground. Unsure of where to go she let her senses take control. Her feet directed her towards a section of remains just eastward of where she was standing. There on the ground was the complete Shikon no Tama. Naraku's evil aura still surrounded it. Her hand reached towards it and the moment her fingertips grazed its surface it was purified.

That was it, her task done, and so was the journey that tied all of them together. Only tomorrow could tell what awaited in their future.


End file.
